Currently countertop companies define a countertop as a “complete” profile. Most countertop companies display only six to twelve profiles. A potential purchaser is required to select from among approximately 100 combinations of countertop styles without the benefit of seeing complete profiles. Most individuals are able to fully consider more than twelve of these “made up” combinations. The human mind is unable to weigh the benefits of 100 alternative designs concurrently. What is needed is an iterative method wherein the individual is confronted with a selection from a manageable number of alternatives. What also is needed is a model which will facilitate visualization of a selected design, as well as alternatives and variations to that selected design.
An iterative method of selection can facilititate now cumbersome systems of specifying the chosen design. Countertop manufacturers currently do not have a simple specification system to define the approximately 100 combinations of countertop profiles. A logical method of specification is disclosed which greatly simplifies the choice, the specification, and the actual construction of a selected style of countertop. The simplicity of the method will not only eliminate errors but result in instantaneous and paperless communication by those familiar with the method.